People Behind the Badge
by Mrs Mac Taylor
Summary: What normal people don't know , what people don't know how close they come to the end , the story of the people behind the badge
1. Life Changing

No one knows what is going on , as the world turns with billions of people going on with there day to day lives with no idea what the people behind the badge go through. What they see and what they know , even what they do to protect them from the horrors of what people do to themselves and other people . Human beings on the other side are very oblivious to what is going on that they were seconds away from seeing what the badge sees every day. That in a matter of seconds that there life would have been changed and not for the better. Seconds can you even think about it seconds away from seeing the horror and the terror of dead children and mangled dead bloodily corpses of people that are just like them. That go through the same routine that they do , that have friends , family , partners or even children just like them. They have no idea what go's on in the outside world of there little bubble that they kept themselves in to shield the things that can hurt them , the things that could change there lives and make them unacceptable to even live in anymore. That is what the badge does the badge protects people from having to go through that , lets them live there lives in harmony and peace. Lets them live there lives the way they want according to them , letting them see what they want to see and do or say what they want to say , not do what someone else tells them to do.

That all changed for one individual , one individual that was like every one else. This one individual was going through there daily routine that they do everyday without any fault , until the day someone decide to change it. Zoe Henderson was a normal girl doing her normal things until one day some decide that it was her turn for a change , a change that no one wants to go through. Her life was taken from her in one foul swoop , one man decide that it was her time to die that she wasn't worthy of living anymore. But the problem with that is it wasn't his choice to make. It wasn't his choice to just decide in a instant that it was her time to die and he would be the person to do it.

Now this is where the badge comes in to save the day to see what the normal person wouldn't see in a average day. There are many people behind the badge for example cops , CIA , NCIS and so many more. People behind the badge that help to kept our world a better place. This time the badge belongs to the Behaviour Analyst Unit of the FBI. These people see the must horrific must gruesome things in the world. They see the worst side of people , they see what the human being is capable of. And some of the things that we are capable of are scary and confusing.

It all started on Monday morning a normal morning for you and me , but for the BAU there day of horror was just beginning. The BAU team surrounded there circle table like they do every time they have a case. At the front of the room there was Jennifer Jareau she is the teams media liaison she isn't a profiler herself but she decide against it she was happy where she was. Now has we going around the table I will introduce to you the people that on a daily bases help make our lives safe and keeps us from see the mess the world really is. Now first we have Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan , then to his right we have Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief Aaron"Hotch" Hotchner. Next we have Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi ( the creator of the BAU). Next we have Dr Spencer Reid the youngest member of the BAU (but don't let his age fool you he is a genius is IQ is 187). Next we have Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss . Last but not least we have the resent techy Penelope Garcia. Now if I had to pick people to help me then these would be the people. Through out the solving of the case you will see what these people can do. Also just because they are behind the badge and see the horror and terror of normal day lives that they are still just normal people like you and me.

" Now " JJ said , " Here is our case Zoe Henderson , age 22 , white female , found stabbed in the stomach countless amounts of time. And this white cross was found beside her body. Then all you could hear was a gasp , everyone turned there head to see David Rossi white has a ghost.


	2. ExWife

Doesn't matter who they are if you are normal people with normal jobs , or if you are people behind the badge. Everyone has lives , everyone falls in love , everyone makes mistakes and everyone has pasts. Even people behind the badge.

David Rossi knew that he couldn't get out of this know that he had the whole team starting at him with questioning looks , waiting for him to answer there very confused looks. But there is one person that is uncertain if they want to know the answer to the question and her name is Jennifer Jareau aka JJ she has by her better judgement fallen in love with the mysterious , alluring but dangerous Special Agent David Rossi(to all she will reject) . Know there is something that he is going to tell everyone that could change her life and she is shaking in her boots , hoping it is something that want ruin her dream of ever being Mrs David Rossi. The next thing that came out of Agent Rossi's mouth wasn't much of a shocker but has something that made her change her mind about telling Rossi about how she feels. Oh know don't get me wrong she is going to tell him but know the question is soon or later.

" She is my ex-wife" Rossi said in his deep tone that tells everyone that he doesn't want to be questioned about his response. So everyone just sat there looking at Rossi waiting for him to say something.

" Well are we all going to just sit around we do have a case to solve". With that everyone got up and start to head out to where the body of the women that know has been identified has Rossi's ex-wife Zoe Henderson.

" Before you all run out the door , wheels up in 30 minutes".

Then the team left to go and grab there go bags and get to the plane. The plane is the private jet that the team got for travels to far place that you can't reach by car.

The car ride was silent you could hear all but a pin drop , everyone knew not to say anything out loud but they were all thinking it. Which Wife?

We all know that Rossi has had his share of wives in his time but know the only person that mattered is the person sitting across from him the one staring out the window of the fast moving vehicle JJ. They both have feelings for each other but are oblivious to the thought. Instead they just sit there staring at each other lost in the thoughts of what could be , if they became brave enough to voice how they feel.

" Ok I have had enough of this quiet , will someone please say something or I will spill everyone secrets that I know and they are all big.." Garcia. Everyone knew that Garcia wouldn't spill there secrets.

"So nice weather we are having"Emily added hoping that , that would relive some tension.

But that was all that was said when the car pulled up to the run way. And that was all that was said the whole plan ride there with people just staying in there thoughts of what ifs. Aaron longing for Emily , Emily in love with Aaron , JJ confused about Dave , Dave wanting JJ , and last but not least Morgan in protective love mode over Garcia , and Garcia lusting over her chocolate god of thunder with love in her eyes. It seems that everyone is in love with each other and they seem to not know just to stay in there own little world. Now we can't forget Spencer Reid , know it would seem that Reid is the bravest of them all he already told the person that he likes and they have been together for a while know. Austin.


End file.
